The broad goal of the Institute for Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) training program is to provide trainees with immersion in research, flexible learning, and opportunities for experiences in health technology as practiced not only in academia but in the community as well. Our program integrates NRSA trainees into all activities at our Hub, ranging from community engagement and outreach, to mastering best practices of clinical trials in the age of the EHR. UCI?s talented team science faculty provides every trainee with necessary tools for successful collaboration in translational science. We coalesced the NRSA and Mentored Career Development programs so that training resources are used efficiently. The integration has built a community of trainees which challenges and stimulates faculty and staff across the institution. The integrated program has four prime objectives. 1) Recruit a widely diverse pool of trainees. ICTS commitment to crossing academic boundaries is evidenced by our own ICTS leadership, encompassing nursing scientists and engineers, and this attracts trainees from a wide variety of career pathways and scientific disciplines. We partner with regional middle and high schools, particularly from neighborhoods with large numbers of underrepresented minorities, in programs that excite young students about health science and careers in research, an investment that will pay off in the years to come with a more diverse pool of trainees. 2) Offer both core and advanced curricula in clinical and translational science that are flexible and streamlined. We created a series of immersive-learning workshops spanning systems biology to community-based participatory research. These workshops are designed to shorten the didactic training components without disrupting research productivity. Working in partnership with UCI?s NIH BEST award (Broadening Experience in Scientific Training), varied health and technology experiences are available, from working with judges in Orange County domestic violence courts to externships in pharma startups. 3) Provide leadership and mentoring that champion our trainees. Our College of Mentors includes UCI?s most productive translational scientists who are selected because of their dedication to mentoring, and who are willing to undergo continuous training and evaluation themselves. The Survey, Evaluation, and Tracking (SET) Unit monitors individual development plans. SET is transparent and includes both faculty and trainees. 4) Collaborate with CTSAs across the network to improve training. We recently created a Southern California CTSA boot camp consortium with UCLA, UC San Diego, and USC. Trainees from all sites will be encouraged to build collaborations and participate in these workshops in topics ranging from biomedical informatics to therapeutic discovery and development. UCI is part of a statewide CTSA consortium, which is developing and evaluating web-based learning modules in translational science. In sum, our Hub will train a generation of researchers poised to transform the translational science process so that new prevention, treatments, and cures for disease can be delivered to the public faster.